


Beautiful, Wonderful

by angellwings



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Love, Making Plans, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: If someone had told him two and a half years ago that he’d be building a life with Sylvie Brett he would have scoffed and told them there was no way he’d be able to win her back. He thought he’d ruined them for good. For a moment, he considered giving up and letting her go but when push came to shove he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let her go.He eventually came to the conclusion that battling the skeletons in his closet was a task he’d gladly take on if it meant he got to keep Sylvie in his life.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 37
Kudos: 178





	Beautiful, Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So, week before last I babysat my niece and got this idea for an established Brettsey scene but I was still trying not to write and focus on other things so I jotted down notes instead of writing it. But since I broke my promise to myself with another one shot already I saw no need to stop myself from writing this one. Besides, I think we all needed a little glimpse of our endgame right now. ;)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> xoxo

_******_

_“But now he's wrapped around her finger,_

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American_

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,_

_She said ‘Be honest, tell me what you want?’_

_And he said ‘Honey, you oughtta know,_

_A sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you._

_Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American girl.’”_

_-“All-American Girl” by Carrie Underwood_

_******_

If someone had told him two and a half years ago that he’d be building a life with Sylvie Brett he would have scoffed and told them there was no way he’d be able to win her back. He thought he’d ruined them for good. For a moment, he considered giving up and letting her go but when push came to shove he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let her go.

He eventually came to the conclusion that battling the skeletons in his closet was a task he’d gladly take on if it meant he got to keep Sylvie in his life.

He’s still battling those skeletons. Every damn day. But now he and Sylvie battle their skeletons _together_.

And he hopes they keep up that fight side-by-side for as long as they live. He even put an engagement ring on her finger as tangible proof of that hope. The wedding is three weeks away. So close and yet so far. Although, it feels like he’s been waiting to marry Sylvie for a lot longer than two years.

It’s so strange to think the partner he’s always wanted has been right under his nose this entire time. They worked alongside each other for years before he ever truly _saw_ her. They wasted so much time looking for each other when they were literally and arm’s length away. Though, if you ask Sylvie she’ll say everything that came before was meant to prepare them for each other and that time was far from wasted. Maybe she’s right. Who knows? The ways of the Universe have always eluded him.

Either way, the conclusion is the same. They have each other now and he’s never letting her go. He chooses her — perpetually, constantly, _always_.

Especially in this particular moment while she’s snuggled in their bed with a three year old Amelia tucked into her chest. The image makes him ache in the best way. He sneaks a quick picture with his phone and lets a wistful sigh escape him. He wants that for himself. He doesn’t want to just babysit Amelia once or twice a week. He wants a kid that’s _theirs_.

But he’s afraid to bring it up. He has no doubts about what Sylvie wants but he’s had shit luck with starting a family. It was a non-starter with Hallie and a constant struggle with Gabby. But he and Sylvie are in a really good place right now and he’s scared bringing up the topic of babies and children might rock the boat.

He knows that makes him chickenshit but he can’t help it. It’s just another skeleton he has to clear out of his closet.

His phone pings with a text and he glances down to see a text from Scott in the group text with him and Sylvie. He’s at the door but he doesn’t want to risk knocking and waking Amelia.

Matt slips out of the bedroom and sets his coffee down on the mantle as he makes his way to the front door. He unlocks it and usher’s Scott inside.

“Hey, Matt,” Scott says softly. “How’d it go?”

“She had a small meltdown over not being able to watch Cinderella for a third time but otherwise everything was great,” Matt assures him with a chuckle. “She and Sylvie are passed out upstairs. I’ll go get them. Her bag’s in the dining room. Sylvie washed the clothes she came in.”

Scott smirks and rolls his eyes. “Of course she did. I’ve told her she doesn’t have to. You guys watching her for a couple of days a week is enough trouble as it is. It’s been tough being back in Chicago. My sister watched her back in Rockford so having you guys close by is a lifesaver.”

“It’s no trouble. We love having her.”

Scott grins, noticing the brand new play kitchen Matt put in the corner of the living room. “Clearly. Still, you guys have a lot going on with the wedding coming up in a few weeks. I appreciate it.”

“We’re just happy to have you guys back in Chicago. We want to do whatever we can do to make that easier for you both,” Matt says as he heads for the stairs. “I’ll be right back down.”

He’s hesitant to wake either of them as he approaches the bed. They both look practically angelic. Amelia with her cherub cheeks and Sylvie with her golden hair that matches Amelia’s in nearly every way. Like a set of exquisitely made porcelain dolls. 

But Scott’s waiting downstairs and it’s getting late. Amelia needs to sleep in her own bed and go through her normal routine in the morning. Matt approaches Sylvie’s side of the bed and leans over her, pressing a kiss to her temple and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Hey,” he whispers with his lips against the shell of her ear. “Time to wake up, sleeping beauty. Scott’s here.”

They’re both light sleepers thanks to the nature of their jobs so that’s all it takes for Sylvie’s eyes to flutter open and a sleepy smile to stretch across her face. “Well if it isn’t my very own prince charming. Hi.”

He chuckles as her hand comes up to caress his cheek. Turning his head he kisses her palm before he speaks. “Hi. Scott’s downstairs.”

“Right,” she replies as she blinks herself back to the present. “Can you take her? You’re better at carrying her downstairs without waking her than I am.”

He grins and rolls his eyes. “I’m not sure that’s true. I think you just say that so I’ll do it with no questions asked.”

“That’s not true!” She protests in a harsh whisper, playfully narrowing her eyes at him. “Last time I tried to carry her downstairs she woke up and then cried all the way to the car. That’s never happened with you. Just face it, Matt Casey, you’re exceptionally good with kids. Accept it and embrace it.”

He steals a quick kiss. “I’ll accept and embrace that I’m good with this particular kid. How’s that?”

“It’s a start.”

He carefully scoops Amelia up, cradling her against his chest with her head resting in the crook of his neck. Sylvie straightens her pajamas as they walk, smoothing out her thermal shirt where it’s ridden up in the back and putting the socks Amelia managed to remove back on her feet. She doesn’t stir even once. He can feel her slow peaceful breathing against him. His head turns toward her, pressing his lips against the baby soft skin on her forehead. He smooths her hair out of her face with a warm smile.

She’s like a mini version of Sylvie and she has him completely wrapped around her tiny little finger. He hands her over to Scott and Sylvie tucks Amelia’s blanket around her while leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight, Mia,” she whispers, tucking a gold ringlet behind the toddler’s ear. She then turns her focus to Scott with a blinding smile. “Next time,” she whispers. “You’ll both have to come over. We can have dinner. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to catch up with you.”

He nods. “We’ll do that. Maybe you and Becca can finally meet.”

Becca is Scott’s live-in girlfriend -- one of the reasons he finally relocated. Sylvie’s heard a lot about her but has yet to actually meet her. 

“I would love that. It would be nice to meet her _before_ the wedding,” Sylvie tells him with teasing narrowed eyes. “Oh, also, I’ve got Mia’s flower girl dress. I managed to get her to try it on tonight. It’s perfect. Just like her. If you don’t mind, I’ll keep it for you and just bring it to the church on the day of.”

“That would be perfect, thank you,” Scott says, sighing in relief. “Getting her together and to the church is going to be a task in and of itself.”

She chuckles and nods, stepping away from them while Matt opens the door for him. “I figured. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the outfit. You take care of her.”

Matt steps up next to Sylvie in their doorway as they watch Scott put Amelia in her carseat and drive away. They wave one last time as he pulls away from the curb and then step back inside. He closes and locks the door and Sylvie heads to the couch, falling back into the fluffy gray sectional.

She heaves a big tired sigh. “I love that girl, but she is _exhausting_. So. Much. Running.”

Matt chuckles and sits down next to her, pulling her legs into his lap. “You’re not the one that had to play airplane for at least two hours. My arms are killing me. Honestly that tea party was a _relief_ \-- even if I had to wear a floppy hat.”

A soft giggle sounds next him and as he glances over at Sylvie it grows into a full bellied laugh. “That hat!” She exclaims. “Oh my god I should have gotten that on video. You embraced the hat. Even brought back your terrible Australian accent.”

“That wasn’t Australian!” He protests. “That was British!”

She laughs harder and doubles over, clutching his arm through her guffawing. “You’re a dork. I love you with everything I have but you’re such a dork.”

“Hey! If a three year old girl with big eyes and ridiculous curls asks you to play tea party then you gotta _commit_ ,” Matt replies, laughing through his answer. He can’t help it. When Sylvie laughs he laughs.

Sylvie adjusts their positions and moves closer until she’s straddling his lap with one knee on either side of him and her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes sparkle with warmth and affection and he swears her smile lights up the entire room. “Watching you with kids is really sexy, do you know that?”

He quirks a brow and settles his hands on her hips. “It is?”

She nods before resting her brow against his. “It makes me think about things.”

“What kind of things?” He asks, bringing one hand up to caress her cheek.

“Things about you and a little blonde haired blue eyed baby,” she tells him, craning her neck back to meet his eyes.

His breath catches in his throat. He was just thinking about this. How did she know? “You think about that?”

“All the time,” she confesses.

“You’ve never brought it up before.”

She bites her bottom lip and shrugs, running a tender hand through his hair. “You went through a lot before we got together -- with Gabby and Louie. Not to mention what I know of you and Hallie. I wasn’t really sure how to bring it up.”

He rubs a soothing hand across her back and then over her shoulders. “I can understand that,” he says, giving her a reassuring smile. “It’s part of the reason I was waiting for you to bring it up. But, if I’m honest, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately -- about a baby that’s half you and half me.”

“Yeah?” She asks hopefully.

He nods. “Maybe more three-quarters you and one quarter me.”

Her smile turns soft and she rolls her eyes with fond exasperation. “No, we definitely need half and half. I want to make sure our kid has your sense of honor and fairness and eyes your shade of blue. That stormy gray-blue needs to live on in another Casey boy.”

“A boy, huh? Is that what you’re hoping for?”

“Truthfully, all I care about is healthy but I guess...I don’t know I guess I always imagined you as a boy dad,” she admits, brushing a hair off of his forehead.

He pulls her closer and plants a soft lingering kiss on her lips. When they pull apart he keeps his arms around her waist, holding her against him. “That’s what I thought for the longest time, but I think...I’d like to be a girl dad someday.”

She grins at him with a curious expression. “Is that so?”

“All I care about is healthy too, just so you know, but I will admit to always imagining a son. That being said, I’ve come to expect the unexpected over the last few years and...unexpectedly I have a _blast_ with Amelia. I look forward to seeing her every week. Princess movies and tea parties and figuring out how to create perfectly even pig tails--”

Sylvie breaks in with a watery chuckle. “You’ve gotten really good at those.”

Against his will, his chest puffs up with pride. “Thank you for noticing. I’ve practiced long and hard. It’s nice to know it shows.” He squeezes her hips affectionately before he continues. “But I sort of feel like Scott and Amelia came back to Chicago just in time. Like it was all meant to happen this way.”

“Meant to happen this way to...what? Show you what being a girl dad would be like?” Sylvie asks.

“Yeah, I think so. Is that crazy?” He asks in return, brow furrowing self consciously.

She frames his face with her hands and lifts his head so their eyes meet. “No, Matt, that’s not crazy. That’s sweet. There’s a lot about us that’s felt like that to me. Why not this too?”

Of course she’d agree with him. She’s a hopeless romantic and, if he’s truthful, he is too. She’s also a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. If anyone would validate his feelings about all of this, it’s her.

“I love you,” he says, pulling her in for another slow kiss.

“I love you too,” she answers as the kiss ends.

“I want a little girl that looks just like you,” he tells her. “Bright blue eyes, golden hair, and a sunny smile. I want that as soon as possible.”

Her hands dip beneath the neck of his t-shirt, kneading the muscles in his shoulders and back. 

She leans down, nudging his nose with hers and ghosting her lips over his as she speaks. “I guess we’d better get started then.”

“What?” He asks with a stunned smile.

“The wedding’s in three weeks and there’s no longer any risk of me being too bloated to fit in my dress—“

He chuckles, cutting her off with lifted skeptical brows.

“You laugh but I’m not kidding. That was the only thing stopping me from suggesting we start trying _months_ ago,” she says, pointedly meeting his eyes.

“Wait. You’re serious?” He asks in disbelief.

“Yes, I’m serious,” she tells him. She presses her lips to his in an insistent liplock. Running her tongue along his bottom lip to urge him to open up to her. 

He does because of course he does. Kissing her will always be heady and addictive. He groans into the kiss as it deepens and then lays her back on the couch, leaning his weight into hers and settling between her legs. He feels her smile against his mouth a moment before her legs wrap around his waist. She pulls them apart suddenly, beaming up at him.

“Just so we’re clear, I want a baby with you pretty much immediately, Matthew Casey,” she declares.

“Immediately? As in now?” He asks. 

His heart is hammering in his chest. He’s wanted a family of his own basically all his life and he’s been imagining having that family with Sylvie for _so long_. It’s hard to believe his moment is finally here. He has to make sure he’s understanding her accurately.

“As in _right_ now,” she clarifies. “As in, I lose the birth control and we see what happens. What do you think?”

“I think I’m insanely grateful that I’m marrying you in three weeks,” Matt replies as his smile grows. He rarely smiles this wide or this often. His cheeks are starting to hurt. “But are you sure?”

She nods and closes the small distance between them to place tender kisses to each corner of his mouth and then presses her forehead to his. “I’m sure. I have no doubt that we’re ready for this. By now, I know we can handle anything as long as we take it on together. So, let’s do this. Together.”

“You don’t have to give me the hard sell. I’ve wanted kids for a long time. I’m ready if you are,” he replies, slipping his hands under her shirt to caress the skin on the small of her back. “Besides, the way you are with Amelia and any kid we run into on the job...you’re meant to be a mom, Sylvie. Our family, whenever or however it happens, is gonna be lucky to have you.”

“Our family has already started with you and me and _I’m_ lucky to have you. Our babies will be too.”

“Babies? As in plural? Thinking ahead, are we?” He asks with a muted chuckle.

“I’m thinking we at least need one of each so you can be a girl dad _and_ a boy dad,” Sylvie tells him, her affectionate stare roaming his face.

“I like the sound of that,” he agrees.

“Good, then take me upstairs, Matt. We have a baby to make,” she replies, grinning broadly.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” he says, rising off the couch and taking her hands to pull her with him.

Dreams he’s held onto his entire life are starting to come true, and he’s immensely glad they’re coming true with Sylvie. After everything they’ve been through, he wouldn’t want to achieve his dreams with anyone else. _Only her_.


End file.
